Ets meva
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Els detectius de la MILAD Stern i Della Robbia es veuen immersos en un cas aparentment normal fins que troben un cadàver, la detectiu Ishiyama de la judicial es transferida temporalment per col·laborar. [AU] —Preqüela del shot "Secreto"—
1. Pròleg

_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

_**Notes previes:**__ aquesta història no és apta per a ments sensibles, així que ets impressionable no crec que vulguis llegir-la. Contingut violent, lime i lemon._

**Ets meva**

**Per Natsumi Niikura**

**Pròleg **

_París, França._

_Diumenge 28 de març, 00:30 hores._

—Si us plau, no.

La noia d'aspecte fràgil va tremolar davant d'aquella ombra que, a poc a poc, se li apropava. Dels seus llavis gotejava sang que tacava la seva samarreta blanca bruta.

—Tranquil·la, Julie petita meva. —Va acaronar-li la galta masegada a la dona—. La meva dolça i petita, Julie.

L'home va somriure amb crueltat i va prémer el gallet a boca de canó contra el petit cos de la Julie.

D'entre la foscor que cobria l'habitació van sentir-se dotzenes de gemecs d'angoixa.

—Que us serveixi d'exemple.

Va fer petar els dits i tres homes corpulents van entrar, van carregar l'inert cos de la Julie i el van ficar dins d'una bossa d'escombraries. Aquelles dones eren exactament allò. Escombraries. Simples eines de les que desfer-se quan ja no eren d'utilitat.

Però va haver-hi una que no va ser així. Encara la trobava a faltar. I sabia que, tard o d'hora, la trobaria i la lligaria amb un cadenat ben gruixut a la puta paret, per si se li acudia provar d'escapar-se un altre cop.

Ell no l'havia oblidat, i per descomptat, ella mai s'oblidaria d'ell. Duia la seva marca gravada a foc al pit. Era seva i qualsevol que veiés el seu segell ho sabria. No hi havia cap lloc on amargar-se.

Va sortir d'aquell forat que era l'habitació i va entrar al seu despatx. Va despenjar el telèfon i va marcar el codi un. A l'altre costat un home de veu profunda va contestar.

—Sí, cap?

—Aconsegueix-me una altra —va dir amb un somrís sorneguer—. Acaba de trencar-se una, que sigui rossa.

Va penjar sense esperar resposta. El seu subaltern compliria l'ordre, ningú no gosava a desafiar-lo.

Va riure amb plena confiança en sí mateix.

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Aquesta és la preqüela del shot "Secreto", el podeu llegir a la col·lecció titulada "Veinticinco momentos", és el sisè oneshot. Em venia de gust escriure un longfic més acord als meus gustos literaris i m'he llençat hahaha, si coneixeu a la Karen Rose estic segura de que reconeixereu la manera de dur la història, amb les dates i els salts de lloc en lloc, em fascina com mou la trama. Volia provar aquesta manera de fer. He d'aclarir que aquest fic __**NO**__ està basat en cap de les seves novel·les.  
Això és un esborrany per a una futura història, així que critiqueu tant com vulgueu, vull millorar-la tant com pugui.  
La meva intenció es posar a tots els personatges de Code: Lyoko, tot i que pot ser que algun quedi fora per falta d'espai o perquè no sàpiga a on posar-lo. Us deixo un enllaç on surten gairebé tots els personatges del Kadic, per si hi ha algun que no recordeu (elimineu els espais)__: www. codelyoko. fr/ personnages/ trombinoscope. cl_


	2. 1

_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3_

**1**

_París, França._

_Diumenge 28 de març, 02:17 hores._

Els carrers de la capital francesa eren deserts. No era estrany, feia un fred que et tallava la pell. En Nicolas Poliakoff va sospirar apagant el motor del seu BMW blau marí. Si hi havia quelcom que odiés per sobre de tot era treballar una gèlida matinada de diumenge. Tampoc suportava treure-li les escombraries al seu cap. Va baixar del cotxe i va obrir el maleter, a dins hi havia una enorme bossa d'escombraries de la que sortien uns flocs de cabells rossos esquitxats de sang.

Era el tercer cadàver del que havia de desfer-se aquella setmana. Va carregar la bossa i va caminar fins al marge del riu. Va tornar a sospirar. Ho odiava, amb totes les seves forces. Va llançar la bossa, amb la noia a dins, al riu les autoritats no trigarien a trobar-la.

—Em sap greu de veritat, petita —va xiuxiuejar.

Va observar com la bossa s'enfonsava una mica a les aigües fosques del Sena, quedant mig amagada sota el pont. Al seu cap no el feia patir que trobessin els cadàvers perquè es considerava intocable. En Nicolas tenia la vague esperança de que allò servís per a sortir d'aquella merda.

La seva era una situació força desesperant. L'havien arrossegat amb mentides fins a aquella organització. Encara recordava que, en teoria, havia de treballar de guarda de seguretat per a una gran multinacional, una d'aquelles que tenen tant d'èxit que no hi ha ningú al món que no la conegui. No havia res al món més allunyat de la realitat. La màfia. Just allà era on havia acabat. I sense escapatòria.

Però aquesta vegada seria diferent. Tenia un pla. Si no podia fugir per les bones ho faria per les males. Estava preparat. Fent mitja volta va tornar al cotxe i del maleter va treure un maletí negre, però no era un maletí normal i corrent, era ple de cocaïna, n'hi havia prou per a que la MILAD s'hi fiqués.

Va somriure satisfet llançant-lo a pocs metres del cos, a plena vista i mig obert. Unes illes més enllà donaria un avís anònim a la policia, des d'una de les cabines de telèfon públiques. Després tornaria a casa, provaria de dormir unes poques hores, a les sis havia de ser als afores de la ciutat.

_Diumenge 28 de març, 05:06 hores._

Un mòbil va sonar en mig de l'obscuritat esquitxada pel vermell del _led_ del despertador digital. L'ocupant del llit va palmejar l'aire a la recerca de la tauleta de nit i del coi de telèfon.

—Stern —va contestar.

—Desperta Ulrich, tenim una partida de droga.

—Odd? —va preguntar incorporant-se.

—No, sóc la dona dels teus somnis —va replicar amb burla—, una preciosa noia rossa de cos esvelt i amb una enorme...

—Ha, ha —va ventar irònic amb la cara enfonsada al coixí—. On?

—Al _Pont Neuf_.

N'Ulrich Stern va badallar i va saltar àgilment del llit.

—Ara hi vaig.

«Per fi una mica d'acció» va pensar. Portava un any treballant a la MILAD, l'unitat anti-droga, i estava una mica cansat de perseguir a marrecs amb la síndrome d'abstinència, que s'esnifaven fins i tot el guix de les escoles. Per desgràcia trobar als narcotraficants no era tan senzill, la majoria de les vegades t'havies de conformar amb els camells, que, poc després, tornaven a ser al carrer.

Va dutxar-se amb l'agua gelada per despertar-se, conduir mig adormit mai era una bona idea. Va colar-se una camisa blanca, uns texans foscos, un jersei gruixut verdós i les seves esportives. Cada dia donava gràcies al departament per no fer-lo anar d'uniforme.

Va agafar l'abric i les claus ràpidament i va saltar al carrer gèlid i desert. Va sacsejar el cap, a aquella hora era normal no trobar-se amb ningú.

Va pujar al seu cotxe i va arrencar; encara estava massa clapat, compraria un cafè a la primera benzinera que trobés.

_Diumenge 28 de març, 05:55 hores._

La boira banyava el marge del Sena oferint un aspecte misteriós a aquell enclavament. N'Ulrich va baixar del seu esportiu amb un got de cartró fumejant ben ple de cafè ben carregat, va tancar amb un lleu calfred corrent per la seva medul·la.

El cordó policial instal·lat per la gendarmeria mantenia allunyats als tafaners més matiners, gent que probablement anaven cap als seus llocs de treball i s'havien topat amb l'inusual espectacle. Què coi passava amb aquella gent? Per què tenien aquella necessitat malaltissa d'aturar-se a mirar? Si hi havia un accident a la carretera, doncs minoraven la marxa i de vegades provocaven un altre accident. Si algú plorava al carrer, tots a veure si aconseguien descobrir el per què. Que hi havia un ferit, tots reunits al seu voltant com voltors. Era malaltís.

Amb les celles arrufades va ensenyar la seva placa a un dels agents que custodiaven la zona acordonada que el va deixar passar. Va alçar-se el coll de la jaqueta, fotia un fred que pelava, i va anar fins als seus col·legues de la MILAD. N'Odd, el seu company, apuntava alguna cosa a la seva llibreta amb les celles arrufades.

—Alguna cosa no encaixa? —va preguntar observant el maletí mig obert ple de fardells de droga.

—És evident, no? —va replicar n'Odd amb to cantaire.

—Molt obvi.

—Massa.

Ambdós companys va somriure's. Un esquer. Prometia ser un cas ben fàcil, segurament quelcom relacionat amb bandes llatines, romaneses, marroquines, xineses... una revenja, un avís o una venjança estúpida.

—Quina sort que el món sigui ple d'idiotes —va deixar anar n'Ulrich i va fer un bon glop de cafè—. Bastien, heu pres fotos dels voltants?

En Bastien Roux va abaixar la càmera, la seva pell i els seus cabells foscos li conferien un aspecte sinistre amb l'escasa llum.

—Ho estem fent, senyor, encara queda la zona del pont, en Xao se'n encarrega.

—Perfecte.

—Crec que podrem tornat aviat a l'oficina.

El somrís de n'Odd va esfumar-se tan ràpid com el positivisme de la seva afirmació, de sota el pont va sorgir un crit. La veu de l'agent Xao va retrunyir a les seves oïdes.

—Aquí, aquí! Hi ha una noia! —cridava a un pas del col·lapse—. Oh Déu! É-és morta.

N'Odd i n'Ulrich van anar-hi fins allà, l'agent Xao vomitava a l'aigua. La llanterna del policia era a terra apuntant a la paret del pont n'Odd la va agafar i va escrutar l'obscuritat, el feix de llum va il·luminar les males herbes, les llaunes buides, papers, una bossa d'escombraries negra, cabells rossos.

—Collons —van maleir a l'uníson.

_Diumenge 28 de març 10:30 hores_

N'Ulrich va sortir dels lavabos, encara tenia l'estómac regirat. S'havia passat deu minuts davant la tassa del vàter esperant vomitar, però tenia l'estómac buit.

La cara masegada i ensangonada de la noia del pont li venia al cap, una vegada i una altra. No era el seu primer cadàver, però trobar-se amb camells o ionquis morts no era el mateix que trobar-se a una noia amb la cara destrossada i tirada sota un pont com si fos brossa. Havia vist llocs plens de sang, mutilacions i carnisseries més pròpies d'una pel·lícula americana dolenta que de la vida real, però aquella pobre noia dins d'una bossa d'escombraries li havia afectat més que qualsevol altra cosa.

«Quina bona merda» va pensar enduent-se la mà a l'estómac regirat.

—Stern. El capità vol veure-us a tu a en Della Robbia al seu despatx, espereu-lo a dins.

Na Nicole Weber, la rossa secretaria d'en Jean-Pierre Delmas, se'l mirava amb aquells ulls marrons desproveïts de qualsevol rastre de passió o ànim. Era la persona més flegmàtica que havia vist mai. Semblava que anava a dir alguna cosa més però va fer mitja volta i va anar cap als ascensors sense dir res més.

Va arronsar les espatlles i va encaminar-se a la taula de n'Odd que llegia un informe amb les celles arrufades.

—Odd, en Delmas ens vol al seu despatx —va deixar anar tamborinejant amb el dits sobre la taula.

El ros va desenganxar la vista de l'informe i el va tancar. Va apartar la cadira amb ímpetu, aquell cas li havia posat els nervis de punta a ell també, el pitjor era que n'Odd era massa impulsiu com per a dissimular el seu estat d'ànim.

—Doncs anem —va dir seguint al seu company.

N'Ulrich va obrir la porta del despatx buit d'en Jean-Pierre Delmas, entrar-hi quan el seu cap encara no havia arribat el posava molt nerviós. N'Odd va donar-li una palmada a l'espatlla que el va fer trontollar, n'Ulrich va fulminar-lo amb l'esguard i va endinsar-se a l'habitacle.

—Per a què deu haver-nos cridat si no hi és? —va remugar n'Odd—. Ens prendrà el cas?

—I a qui vols que li doni?

—Seieu, si us plau.

En Jean-Pierre Delmas va tancar la porta rere seu, l'esguard enfosquit i el gest de preocupació. El seu trajo fosc estava una mica arrugat, quelcom inusual, en Delmas sempre duia la roba perfectament planxada, cuidava molt el seu aspecte. Va seure a la seva vella cadira creuant els braços damunt la taula.

—Stern, Della Robbia. Hem de parlar sobre això d'aquest matí —va pronunciar amb la veu vàcua—. Sou bons detectius però això ens ve gran. Aquesta noia del pont no sembla tenir cap relació amb les drogues.

—Ens treurà del cas? —va inquirir n'Odd tancant els punys amb força. No sabia si sentir-se alleujat o ofendre's—-. Però hem començat amb la investigació.

—No, no podem ignorar la partida de droga, he sol·licitat ajuda a la judicial. El seu capità m'ha comunicat que ens enviarà al millor dels seus detectius. N'Ishiyama arribarà demà al matí.

»El cas és nostre però necessitem ajuda. No deixeu que el vostre orgull s'interposi entre el cas i vosaltres.

N'Ulrich va arrufar les celles. La judicial s'emportaria tot el mèrit i ells es menjarien la investigació. A ningú d'allà li agradava la judicial, els seus casos sempre tenien prioritat als laboratoris, eren els que tenien més publicitat als mitjans de comunicació, els que s'enduien totes les felicitacions i la gratitud de la ciutadania.

—Per ara no tenim gaire del que estirar —va continuar en Delmas—, comproveu si podem relacionar-ho amb algun cas antic o si hem passat quelcom per alt a l'escenari del crim.

Després d'un breu intercanvi de paraules els dos detectius van sortir del despatx. N'Odd somrient i n'Ulrich remugant.

_Dilluns 29 de març, 09:10 hores._

N'Ulrich va sortir de la sala comuna amb una bona tassa de cafè i un brioix de canyella. Ja que es passaria les properes hores assegut a la seva taula revisant les fotografies i les poques pistes que tenien, com a mínim recarregaria les piles amb cafeïna.

Havien passat la tarda anterior revisant casos antics buscant quelcom amb el que poder relacionar-lo, però no havien estat de sort, la MILAD mai s'havia encarregat de res semblant. Revisar les fotografies de l'escena del crim tampoc havia ajudat massa. Era frustrant.

I a sobre el detectiu de la judicial encara no havia aparegut. Quina poca professionalitat. Segur que era un vell ex-lluitador de sumo que havia anat de mal bor-ràs. Ishiyama, sonava a maldestre i presumit detectiu fracassat. D'acord, s'estava deixant endur pels seus perjudicis. No li agradava la judicial.

Va fer un glop mentre caminava abstret en les seves cabòries fins que va topar frontalment amb una dona. La va observar detingudament, no devia tenir ni vint anys. Apostava a que era una turista japonesa despistada, com s'ho manegaria per explicar-li que marxés? Ell no era un geni amb les paraules, era maldestre, mai escollia les més adients. No aconseguiria gaire res per més que s'escalfés el cap, així que va optar per tirar per la via directa.

—No pots estar-te aquí, noia —va dir rotundament gesticulant de manera força exagerada—. Ho entens? Això és la central de la MILAD. —Ella va mirar al seu voltant inexpressiva ignorant-lo totalment—. Torna-te'n a l'ascensor i baixa. Au va, que aquest no és lloc per a una nena —va ventar-li empentant-la cap als ascensors.

—Ei! Ets tu, Yumi?

—Odd! —va exclamar la noia. N'Ulrich va mirar ara a la noia ara al seu amic sense comprendre res—. Quant de temps sense veure'ns, des de l'any passat a la festa d'aniversari d'en Koltz?

—Just a la fusta. —Va anar fins a ella somrient i va posar-li la mà a l'espatlla a n'Ulrich—. Veig que ja coneixes al meu company. N'Ulrich Stern.

Na Yumi va riure.

—Ens acabem de conèixer. Sóc la detectiu Ishiyama de la policia judicial.

Policia judicial! Se la va mirar incrèdul, semblava una nena i se la veia fràgil. Quan li van parlar de n'Ishiyama va imaginar-se a un policia vell i amb aspecte de lluitador de sumo. Mare de Déu! Si semblava que se l'enduria el vent.

Va encaixar-li la mà que li havia estès de manera amistosa. N'Odd va deixar anar una riallada.

—Què et porta per aquí?

—Tinc una entrevista amb el senyor Delmas.

—Canvies de departament? —va preguntar n'Odd fent broma—. Em demano treballar amb tu, de ben segur que tu em convidaries a esmorzar.

—Només si tu em convidessis a mi a dinar.

—És aquella porta —va interrompre'ls n'Ulrich amb desgana—. Aquella és la seva secretaria.

A n'Odd i a na Yumi se'ls van acabar les ganes de fer broma, ella va girar-se per veure a la dona rossa amb el cabell curt i ulleres daurades que teclejava al seu ordinador, mentre que ell va interrogar-lo amb l'esguard, però ell només va arronsar les espatlles amb una ganyota indesxifrable.

—Gràcies —va dir amb un punt de sarcasme—. Odd, si no estàs massa enfeinat després et convido a prendre alguna cosa.

—Fantàstic, preciositat.

La detectiu va fer un gest amb la mà i va dirigir-se al despatx indicat deixant rere seu fragància a gessamí.

—Aquesta nena esquifida és de la judicial? —va xiuxiuejar a n'Odd—. Quant anys té? Divuit?

—T'ho sembla de veritat? —No va poder evitar riure—. És un any més gran que nosaltres, el que la converteix en una nena de vint-i-vuit anys. I encara n'hi ha més. Als onze anys va quedar primera als nacionals de karate i va repetir resultat quatre anys més. —Va seguir la mirada del seu company que s'havia clavat a la porta del despatx del seu cap—. No tinc ni idea de per què ho va deixar. No vaig tornar a veure-la fins que va entrar a la judicial.

Ho havia d'admetre, estava impressionat pel que acabava de sentir.

—Un moment, sabies que era a la judicial?

—Sí.

—I per què no vas dir que la coneixies?

N'Odd va arronsar les espatlles.

—No em vas preguntar, estaves massa enfeinat remugant.

N'Ulrich va esbufegar i n'Odd va riure.

—Justament així!

_Dilluns 29 de març, 09:40 hores_

Na Yumi va sospirar amargament. El senyor Delmas l'havia fet entrar per a parlar i s'havia fet fonedís de cop i volta i a sobre havia fet entrar a mister simpatia, el company de n'Odd. Na Yumi va tamborinejar amb les ungles a la taula de fusta, començava a molestar-la aquella mirada descarada fixa en ella. Ho entenia perquè no era la primera vegada que li passava, no feia fila de policia i encara menys de ser capaç d'agafar una arma i disparar amb precisió. Preferia els comentaris mordaços a les mirades fixes.

—Fem una cosa —va trencar el silenci—. Jo m'oblido de que m'has confós amb una nena i tu deixes de mirar-me com si fos extraterrestre.

—Em sap greu, d'acord? —No va poder evitar enrojolar-se.

—Ja sé que el meu aspecte és infantil —va dir amb tanta naturalitat i calma que el va fascinar—. Són gangues de l'ofici.

La porta va obrir-se amb un grinyol i l'inspector en cap, en Jean-Pierre Delmas, va entrar. Va seure a la cadira desgastada amb un coixí blau, va obrir una ampolla d'aigua i va fer un bon glop.

—Detectiu Ishiyama, és un plaer tenir-la entre nosaltres.

—Deixem-nos estar de cortesia professional —va dir—. Encara no sé per què sóc aquí.

En Jean-Pierre va escurar-se la gola. Havia oblidat l'advertència sobre la Yumi i com li desagradaven les marrades i la cortesia professional.

—Aquesta matinada, pels volts de dos quarts de tres, hem rebut un avís anònim —va començar a explicar—. Vam trobar un maletí amb diversos quilos de cocaïna.

Ella se'l va mirar enarcant una cella. Va encreuar els braços damunt del pit i n'Ulrich no va poder evitar sentir-se confós. A què treia cap aquella actitud desafiant?

—No s'ofengui —va dir amb veu freda—. Què hi tinc jo a veure amb això?

—A escassos metres del maletí, sota el _Pont Neuf_, vam trobar una bossa d'escombraries. A dins hi havia el cadàver d'una dona jove. —La seva veu sonava ferma i segura, però en ella hi havia un punt amarg—. L'havien colpejat i disparat.

—Va morir a causa del tret? —va preguntar ella amb calma total.

N'Ulrich es va estremir, la detectiu no s'havia ni immutat. Freda i impassible.

—Encara no li han fet l'autòpsia, però és el més probable.

—Imagino que hi deu haver alguna cosa més —va replicar amb els seus ulls negres clavats en en Jean-Pierre—. Un homicidi no és res del que s'encarreguin ni la judicial ni la MILAD.

—Té raó. Encara no l'hem identificat, però... —l'home va estremir-se.

—Senyor Delmas. Estic ficada en un cas dels grossos. —La detectiu va sospirar de manera pràcticament imperceptible—. No puc abandonar al meu company, però estic disposada a col·laborar i a fer venir a un detectiu que estigui disponible.

En Delmas va sospirar amb desànim tot just abans de tornar a parlar.

—El senyor Burel em va assegurar que vostè s'encarregaria del cas.

Na Yumi va serrar les dents. En Matthias Burel era un cap novell, ocupava el càrrec des de feia dos anys i escaig. Ella el coneixia bé. Havien mantingut una relació més que ardent anys enrere. Un dia, ell va marxar-se a Luxemburg i ella va quedar-se a França. Quina va ser la seva sorpresa quan el va veure aparèixer de sobte a la sede de la policia judicial sent nomenat cap. El seu cap. Allò va ser com un ganxo de dreta dirigit al seu estómac.

Va arrufar el nas.

—Puc veure el cadàver? —va demanar. Si era un crim simple cercaria la manera de penjar-se'l a un altre. No li agradava la MILAD.

—És clar —va concedir en Delmas—. Trucaré al dipòsit.

_Dilluns 29 de març, 12:25 hores._

La detectiu Ishiyama era fascinant i desconcertant. Era bonica, això no podia negar-ho. Però hi havia quelcom al seu caràcter que el feia posar nerviós. Era freda i impassible, de fet, no semblava existir res al món que la impressionés.

Va mirar-la de cua d'ull i va decidir que més tard preguntaria a n'Odd per ella. Si eren amics tindria respostes, si més no això esperava.

L'olor de desinfectant del dipòsit va colpejar-lo, era la primera vegada que el trepitjava. Va entrar a la MILAD amb l'esperança de no trobar-se amb cap cadàver.

—Pots esperar-me afora —va dir ella comprensiva—. Aquestes visites mai són agradables.

—Ni parlar-ne —va mastegar.

No pensava donar-li la satisfacció de veure'l flaquejar i quedar com un idiota. Si ella podia veure un cadàver com si res, ell, no pensava quedar-se enrere. Ella només va somriure-li amb tendresa.

—Com vulguis, Stern.

La porta d'al·lumini va obrir-se fent un so sord. N'Ishiyama va entrar primer i n'Stern ho va fer just després, amb un punt de cautela. La forense va girar-se en sentir la porta i va treure's la mascareta que li tapava el nas i la boca. Les seves faccions arrodonides eren amables.

Va cobrir el cadàver que hi havia a la taula d'autòpsies i, va apropar-se als detectius, treient-se la gorra de quiròfan i els guants de làtex. Els seus cabells curts i rossos van quedar a la vista, embullats i despentinats.

—Sóc la doctora Perraudin —va dir estenent-los-hi la mà.

—Ell és l'inspector Stern de la MILAD. —na Yumi va encaixar-li la mà fermament—. I jo sóc la detectiu Ishiyama de la judicial. Venim per la noi del Sena.

—Encantada. Segueixin-me, si us plau. Encara no li he fet l'autòpsia, començaré en unes hores.

Na Yolande Perraudin, la forense, va conduir-los fins a les càmeres refrigerants. Va fer lliscar els dits per les portetes d'al·lumini i va aturar-se sobre la 34, va deixar la mà al tirador i va girar-se per mirar-los.

—He d'advertir-los de que no és agradable. —Se'ls va mirar amb serietat—. Si han de vomitar poden fer-ho en aquella paperera.

Va obrir sense més cerimònies i va extreure la llitera metàl·lica, va donar-los un últim cop d'ull, a ella se la veia tranquil·la, però a ell se'l veia nerviós. Na Yolande va sospirar i va destapar a la noia fins les espatlles.

N'Ulrich va tenir ganes de maleir, tot i que ja havia vist a la noia unes hores abans, però es va contenir. Tenia la cara destrossada, inflada, plena de blaus, plena de sang. Va mirar a cua d'ull a la seva "companya", no s'havia ni immutat.

—La nostra desconeguda té entre dotze i catorze anys —va començar a explicar na Yolande—, presenta fractures al pòmul esquerre, la mandíbula, el tàbic nasal. —Va sospirar, era dur tenir a una nena a la sala d'autòpsies. Va destapar-li els braços—. L'húmer té un a fractura antiga, ja estava curada, però el cúbit dret és trencat i el radi té una fissura, són fractures defensives —va aclarir per a n'Ulrich al que semblava que li parlessin en un altre idioma.

Na Yumi va treure uns guants de làtex de la capsa del costat de la taula d'autòpsies i se'ls va posar. Va agafar la mà esquerra de la noia i la va observar detingudament.

—Hi havia res sota les ungles? —Al moment va sentir la necessitat de rectificar i dir "les poques ungles que li resten", però no ho va fer—. Si va defensar-se...

—Vaig agafar mostres, però no tinc gaire esperances de que hi hagi quelcom —va dir amb amargor—. Té moltíssimes contusions, totes elles premortem. I un tret al pit, per la cremada, el canó havia d'estar enganxat al seu pit quan van prémer el gallet.

—Van clavar-li una pallissa abans de matar-la —va xiuxiuejar n'Ulrich.

—Sí —va remugar na Yumi—. Van agredir-la sexualment?

Na Yolande va dirigir-li un esguard cansat i va assentir.

—Va patir abusos durant força temps.

La japonesa va estrènyer els punys.

—Hi ha quelcom curiós —va dir la forense.

Va descobrir el pit de la víctima, van obrir els ulls sorpresos. Al pit esquerre de la noia hi havia una marca.

—La van marcar com al bestiar —va continuar la doctora—, li van gravar a foc. Entre dos i tres mesos abans de que la matessin.

N'Ulrich va analitzar el dibuix. Tres cercles concèntrics, una ratlla a la part superior i tres més a l'inferior.

—Un diana? —va mormolar.

—En Xana —va grunyir na Yumi—. Gràcies doctora. —Va atansar-li la seva targeta de visita—. Truqui'ns quan acabi l'autòpsia.

—És clar —va contestar la doctora alhora que na Yumi sortia a tota pressa.

La porta va tancar-se deixant a soles a n'Ulrich i a la forense. Ell va somriure-li i va sortir rere les passes de la seva _companya_. La va veure avançar a tota pastilla pel passadís i va notar com li bullia la sang. Primer li entaforaven a la senyora tibada i després la gran detectiu el plantava com si ell no importés en absolut, com si no fos més que una engruna de pols a la carpeta de la seva investigació.

—A què treu cap això? —va grunyir quan la va atrapar.

—Els nostres casos acaben de creuar-se. He de parlar amb en Matthias, necessito contactar amb el meu company.

**Continuarà**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Estic sense internet d'aquí que hagi trigat tant a pujar la versió catalana (em vaig quedar a mitges l'altre vegada).  
Per a aquesta història li he donat una mica de cervell al pobre Nicolas, era l'únic que encaixava en el paper així que espero que perdoneu el lleuger OoC, a banda d'això la resta de la seva personalitat restarà igual.  
Aniré actualitzant a poc a poc fins que acabi ADQST ja que això és una via d'escapament per a no saturar-me ara que s'acosta el final. A més com ja vaig dir és un esborrany per quelcom que vull intentar vendre (després de moltes modificacions) i ho vull polir al màxim._


End file.
